Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method and an electronic apparatus for searching an apparatus and more particularly, to a method, a system and an electronic apparatus for searching a nearby apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies and the progress of the times, mobile apparatuses, such as smart phones and tablet computers (tablet PCs), have become indispensable in people's lives. In order to deal with different usage habits, a user may own multiple mobile apparatuses. For conveniently transmitting or synchronizing data, files or applications in each apparatus to another apparatus, one of the current technologies is to allow the apparatuses to perform data exchange through a cloud service (e.g., Google drive or Dropbox). However, most of these cloud services require users to register and login accounts, which cause inconvenience to the users.
In addition, in the current technologies, there are also protocols serving for the pairing and data exchange between different apparatuses, such as a multicast domain name system (mDNS) protocol or a simple service discovery protocol (SSDP); however, through these protocols, the apparatus can only get the apparatuses that belong to the same subnet. Namely, in case two or more apparatuses belong to different subnets (e.g., served by different access points or routers), these apparatuses cannot perform the pairing and the data exchange operations through the protocols. Moreover, these apparatuses may not discover each other even in the same subnet due to the routers being set inappropriately.